The Devil's Maw
As the armies under Astaroth's flag marched into giant Gargantas, one of the soldier's sang a battle tune before the storm would rage. "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. A fitting melody to the soldier's who considered the fact that their deaths may be met this day. Ryu was standing there looking at the sky knowing that today hell was going to claim three more evil beings into it's pit of fire and he was going to make sure they suffered before he killed them. "Ryu. I have a favor to ask. The one the call Devoveo. Leave him to me. I want to see his life snuffed out with my own two eyes. Even if it looks like I will die, stay back." Hayashi spoke quietly, trying to remain calm. "He's the one who gave my dad power. Do you understand what I mean? He's the one to blame." "Sure man, take whoever you want. All I want is to send them to Hell where they belong." Ryu said growling. "Good." Hayashi unsheathed his Zanpakuto, waiting for the command to strike. Sadow and Elizabet' stood at the head of the crowd, issuing orders to step into each squadron's designated Garganta. When all of Astaroth had stepped through, the Gargantas closed and reappeared in another part of Earth, a bustling metropolis littered with snow. Below, a homeless man watched in awe as he saw, what appeared to be, giant holes being torn in the sky, making way for an army to spew out. The man gasped in pain as a hand grasped his soul, which he stared down at. Esurio had stabbed his hand through the homeless man's back and showed him his own soul through his chest. The man disintegrated into a pool of black liquid as Esurio smirked, readying to consume the newly attainted soul. He was distracted, however, by the sight of the army overhead, wondering what they were up to. "Guide my hand,' Ritoru Karasu'." Hayashi whispered, his Zanpakuto changing into a book. It's almost time to start. I'll kill however many of the Vice-kings that I can, and prevent people from having to suffer their abuses. "Help, Omega Satsujinsha." Ryu summoned his Zanpakuto as the energy reverbarated all over the area. Esurio gulped down the soul in his hand and reached into his jacket, a couple of souls concealed in the pockets. He pulls out a cellphone and flips it open, dialing a number while watching the army, concealing his Reiatsu in the alleyway he was in. Vita answered "Yes? What is it?" Esurio answered sternly "They're here." Vita, confused by his words, asked "Who is?" Esurio answered while leaning against a wall "Ira's amassed army. He's finally making a move. Get Devoveo and tell him to meet up at Yosun-metropolis. And tell him to mask his Reiatsu, lest he be detected by these guys." Vita nodded while staring at the large Gargantas from a distance, standing atop a tall skyscraper "Alright." He hung up and stared at the phone, muttering in his thoughts "It's time..." ''Where is he? I can't see him, or feel him. I can't risk sending Kumo yet, and Djinn is the only one who can heal. Therefore, Grendel would be a good option, but not feasable at the moment. ''Hayashi thought. Just then, the spirit of his Zanpakuto decided to talk. "What's wrong? I know you want to kill some people, but right now, you don't want the VK's to figure out what you can do." Ryu was looking around making sure that nothing was going to suprise or sneak attack him. Akuma used Kogeru to appear next to Sadow, who was surveying the city. He put a hand on his shoulder "This city will be in ruin soon. Do you wish to evacuate the people, first?" Sadow shook his head "By that time, the Vice-Kings would already know we're here and leave. Their deaths will be a noble sacrifice for a greater cause." Akuma nodded in agreement. Round One: Puter Urbis Devoveo appeared next to Vita and Esurio in the alleyway he was hiding in before. The night acted as cover for them. Devoveo demanded "What is this about? I had a meeting with a veangeful old man wanting to get rid of an entire family of pesky neighbors but had to postpone it for your troublesome informa-" Esurio cut in "Ira has arrived." Devoveo went wide-eyed "...What?" Esurio pointed to the edge of the alley, where Devoveo inspected and saw Ira amongst an army in the sky. He was shocked, at first, but soon a dark smile creeped across his face "He hasn't changed at all, it seems." Vita asked, concerned "What shall we do? Now that we know they are here, we can leave if we so wish." Devoveo shook his head "No. Let us humour them. Besides, it's been a while since Esurio has claimed someone profitable, I hear." Esurio, in turn, salivated at the thought of consuming the soul of someone powerful. All three nodded in agreement and they unleashed their massive Reiatsus, toppling the buildings next to them. Ryu heard the buildings crashing down as he went to see what had happened. Hayashi followed Ryu, feeling how truly evil the Reiatsu felt. Elizabet' tried to stop them but Sadow put a hand on her shoulder "Send three others to follow." Elizabet' hesitantly nodded and sent an Arrancar and two Shinigami to assist Ryu and Hayashi. Meanwhile, Devoveo looked around at the rubble as citizens scrambled to get away from the crushed buildings, some surmising that it could've been weak support and that the buildings were made by the same idiots.